Quinn's Story
by Lovetheday
Summary: Quinn has been in a car accident and is trying hard to recover. Will be AU once the next episode comes out. **On break**
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, hi everyone! Did you see the episode with Quinn's "death". I don't know if she's actually dead, but in this story she isn't. So, here you go!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee (which I do not) they wouldn't have made Sue pregnant.**

XxXxXx

"Hello, hello!" Rachel heard a frantic man say as Rachel finally answered the call.

"What? You aren't Quinn," Rachel asked a tinge of sarcasm in her voice.

"I'm not Quinn, but you were her last contact," the man said almost crying.

"Wait, what?" Rachel cried looking around at all her friends, "then why the hell do you have Quinn's phone?"

"I hit- in my pick-up truck- a small blonde haired girl, she's about 17. Do you know who I'm talking about?" the man said so quietly Rachel could barely hear him.

"_Damn. _That's most likely Quinn, where is she?" Rachel's voice cracked.

"I just called 911. Should I call her parents?"

"No, I will."

"What in hell is happening?" Puck stepped forward, his eyes darting around the room.

"Quinn was hit," Rachel was on the verge of tears.

"Is she okay?" Tina's small frame dropping as she asked.

"Don't know, seems bad," that's how sad Rachel was, she couldn't even speak in complete sentences.

"Well... sorry guys guess that the weddings canceled," Rachel's dad, Hiram, said trying to keep his poker face on, "see you in May!"

XxXxXx

_1 hour earlier..._

Quinn had raced out of her house giving her mom a peck on the cheek.

"Here we go," Quinn spoke to herself texting Rachel.

Her text read, 'Coming back'.

Quinn started driving. About 30 minutes into the car ride the man in front of her was really slow. _Damn, come on! Why now, I need to get back! _Quinn thought.

Rachel texted a little farther down the road, it read, 'Where are you?' Quinn got down to give her reply, facing down right at the angle where she could not see the road.

The last thing Quinn could remember was a sickly shade of black.

**Sorry that was so sort! I promise I will write again soon (if you like it)!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again too anyone who might be reading this! First things first, I am so happy with all the alerts/favorites I've gotten; I feel like a giddy little girl on Christmas Day (maybe that was a little too much information)! I've been writing a some of this story but I've been writing this on my iPad, that means I have to covert it to the computer and all that_ 'great'_ stuff. Before I get more into my ramblings I should give you the story! Again, thanks too every one!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee... :*-(**

XxXxXx

A man known as Carter started to drive; he was very excited to see his girlfriend tonight once again. _Is she my girlfriend? _Carter thought intently, _yes she is; don't think like that. _He had gone out with her every night for about two weeks. Yes, he had only gotten one kiss from her, but she seemed worth it.

He moved his tanned hand through his some-what perfect brown hair at a stop sign. As he started driving again he saw a slow blue car with no driver. _What the hell, were is the damn driver! _Carter thought. Then he saw a blonde head pop up; the girl in the drivers seat started to speed up. _Wait! _He thought, but it was too late. He hit the blue car.

"No! Dammit, dammit, dammit!" Carter screamed as he looked around. _More than a thousand dollar car work, check. Bleeding arm, check. Now the only thing that could be worse is if the girl in the other car is dead, _Carter thought.

Carter pushed the air bags out of the way as he made his way to the blue car. When he got to it he pulled the door away. The girl in the car was pretty and young with sort cropped blonde hair, and a small cute mouth that was in what looked like a smile. _Crap, her forehead's bleeding! _Carter thought.

After Carter got a good look at her he moved across her to, maybe, get something of importance. Her phone was in the seat next to her, and the screen was still on. _She was writing a text! _Carter felt somewhat relived. He knew he should but he couldn't help it; he read the text. It said, 'ON MY WAY'. He looked to the back seat of the car for something out of place. There was something weird in the car, a pink dress. He looked at the tag and thought, _It's a bridesmaid dress. She was going to a wedding._

The girl was in pretty bad shape so Carter took his cellphone out and dialed 9-1-1.

"You called 911 what's your emergency," the woman on the other line sounded board.

"Urm... I hit a-a girl in her blue car. She looks... Um, about 17," Carter said stuttering.

"Okay, do you know her name?" the lady's sarcasm was very fierce.

"No..." Carter said.

"Do you at least know where you are?" the lady asked.

"Just off of Davidson street in Lima, Ohio." Carter said scratching his head.

"Okay, we'll get there when ever we can!" the woman yelled into the phone.

Then he remembered _her _phone. Carter dug the phone out of his pocket and turned it on. Her last contact had the initials R.B. in the place of his/her name. He pressed her name to call.

"Hello, hello!" Carter said after the ringing stopped.

"What? You aren't Quinn," _Quinn_ that was her name!

"I'm not Quinn, but you were her last contact," Carter said almost crying.

"Wait, what?" the girl cried, "then why the hell do you have Quinn's phone?"

"I hit- in my pick-up truck- a small blonde haired girl, she's about 17. Do you know who I'm talking about?" Carter said very quietly.

"_Damn. _That's most likely Quinn, where is she?" the girl's voice cracked.

"I just called 911. Should I call her parents?" Carter asked.

"No, I will." the girl said holding in a sob.

"What in hell is happening?" Carter faintly heard a man say.

There was some muttering in the background until he heard, "Please, please, please tell me where she is- when you find out. There's one thing I have to ask what is your name?"

"Carter McDonna."

"Okay, Carter McDonna. By the way my name is Rachel Berry." _Rachel Berry is R.B., _Carter thought. Then Rachel hung up.

_Oh no! Claire! Dammit! _Carter thought as he grabbed his phone out of his pocket.

Claire finally picked up after two minutes of waiting, "Hey babe."

"What? Your 45 minutes late!" Claire yelled.

"I'm sorry," Carter said and then everything spilled out about Quinn, "do you forgive me?"

"Yes," Claire said lightly.

XxXxXx

**I just want to say thank you again for reading! I hoped you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the comments/alerts; they are 'very highly' reworded with another chapter! The first part of this chapter is short, well... very short. This might be a little boring (and _again _short), so please just hang in there; it is very important. Here's chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Glee, if so I would give Tina and Mike more lines and/or more story lines! ;)**

XxXxXx

Rachel was worried, no, forget that, Rachel was _really _worry. What was happening? Could she do anything?

Everyone was still in the wedding hall waiting for the call. All the bridesmaids were holding hands their eyes tightly shut- they were most likely praying, the parents were out of the room (probably talking to Mr. Sue.), Finn was squeezing Rachel's hand, and the men of honor were talking in hushed voices. Then Rachel remembered something, _How the hell did I forget? I promised Carter McDonna I would call Quinn's mom!_

Rachel wriggled out of Finn's hand and walked outside. Rachel dove into her purse, she had grabbed it on her way out, and found her phone. She turned it on and found Quinn's mom's phone number. _Call Judy Fabray, _the phone read in neat letters; Rachel pressed it.

Rachel's phone rang and rang until she heard a voice, "Hello, the Fabray's are out, but please leave a message. Thank you."

_Well, Crap,_ Rachel thought.

"Urm, hello, this is Rachel Berry. I know you'd rather hear this directly. Quinnwasinanaccident," Rachel said really fast, "I'll tell you more when I find out. So, um, well… bye!"

XxXxXx

Judy Fabray just sat on her bedroom floor in shock. She had heard Rachel's message, and was in... hell.

_Something's happened to my Quinny, _a tear ran down Judy's face as she thought this, _she was going to a wedding and this happened. Why? Why Quinn? She was a pretty good girl. Why?_

Judy started shaking as a huge sob came in. For the rest of the night she stayed on the ground; sometimes waking up but only to cry herself to sleep again.

XxXxXx

**Well that was kind-of sad. Tell me if that was too depressing, if so I'll fix it up a bit. I'll try to write again today but no promises! I hope you liked it! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again to anyone who might have stumbled across this story. I said I would not promise and that was smart. I'm sorry I didn't update; I was tired and watching Psych. I just found out something; there not a Davidson Street in Lima, Ohio, but there is one in Shelby, Ohio. I might change that but sorry for the mix-up! I'm so sorry, but I want to give you another chapter. Here's chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Glee; I wish I did but I don't.**

XxXxXx

First came the firemen, then the ambulance. Carter wanted to ride with Quinn but the medics would not let him because he was not family, nor her emergency contact. So Carter followed closely behind in his pick-up truck.

It was a half an hour drive even with the ambulance signal on. For Carter it took two hours trying to follow behind in traffic. Once they got to Saint Rita Medical Center they quickly and carefully brought Quinn into one of there rooms. Where she would lay in till the doctors figured out with medical procedures to use.

The receptionist called Quinn's mom telling her that her daughter is in the hospital. Once Carter got to the hospital he took out Quinn's phone and called Rachel.

"Hello," Rachel said as she answered her phone.

"Hello, this is Carter."

"Oh my god! It's him guys!" Rachel yelled partly into her phone.

"I just wanted to tell you Quinn got it to the hospital," Carter said lightly drumming his fingers on Quinn's phone.

"Which hospital?" Rachel said after a lot of whispering.

"Saint Rita Medical Center," Carter said after looking up at the sign.

"Okay... We'll be there," Rachel said.

"I can fit six in my mini van," Carter heard a girl say right before Rachel could hang up.

XxXxXx

Rachel had her hands on the the wheel in her car. She had all Finn, Tina, Mike, and Santana in her small blue car._ Don't worry she's in the hospital now, _Rachel thought.

All the New Directions got a hotel room right next to the church, and were eating breakfast when Carter called.

"Hello," Rachel said not having to say her name because she knew it was Carter.

"Hello, this is Carter."

"Oh my god! It's him guys!" Rachel yelled to her friends and put her phone on speaker.

"I just wanted to tell you Quinn got it to the hospital," Cater had said.

"She got to the hospital," Rachel whispered.

"What hospital, and where is this Carter guy so I can kill him?" Santana said a little louder than Rachel had.

"I don't know. Why would you kill him; he helped Quinn," Rachel said her voice rising.

"Because he hurt Q., and he needs to pay.

"Which hospital?" Rachel finally asked.

"Saint Rita Medical Center," Carter said.

"Okay... We'll be there," Rachel said shaking her her head to her friends.

"I can fit six in my mini van," Sugar said before Rachel could hang up.

"I can fit four in my car," Rachel said.

Rachel frowned at the thought of that memory as she pulled up to the Saint Rita Medical Center.

"We're hear guys," Rachel said stepping out of her car.

XxXxXx

**I _will _try my hardest to make another update! **

**In till next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I had some mistakes in this and to Mittenzs request I have changed them, so sorry this is not a new update, but I need to do this...**

**Hi again everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I, Lovetheday, DO NOT own Glee!**

XxXxXx

Rachel was quiet, which was unusual. Yes, one of her best friends almost died, but still, she just wasn't Rachel Berry-ie.

"Are you okay?" Tina nudged Rachel's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine; just tired that's all," which was true; Brittany had kept her up all night asking about Quinn.

They got up to the receptionist's desk. "Um, we're here for Quinn Fabray," Mike said to the receptionist.

"Are you friends or family?" the receptionist asked.

"Friends," Finn said in a sure voice.

"I'm not really allowed to do this, but she's in room 38," the receptionist was pointing to the other end of the hallway.

They all walked down the hall to room 38. Santana's shoes were clacking with every step.

"Where's my favorite bitch," Santana said walking in to Quinn's room. "Oh she's asleep."

"Maybe you should have checked that before you came barging in here!" Rachel hissed.

"Well, _sorry,_ Ms. Perfect!" Santana yelled.

XxXxXx

Sam, Mercedes, and Brittany were all stuck in the backseat of Sugar's car.

"I didn't even know she could drive," Mercedes said glancing at Sugar.

"I don't think she can!" Sam said frowning. "If she can she's very good at it."

"My tummy hurts," Brittany said her face turning green.

"We're almost there, honey," Mercedes smiled.

"Well the directions said right, then left, then right. Your telling me left, then right, then right!" Sugar said yelling at the GPS.

_"Dammit!" _everyone yelled.

XxXxXx

**Here's your second chapter of the day, and chapter 5! Woo, woo! Wow, this is the first chapter without Carter in it! (BTW Sugar's going to get lost.) Thanks for reading, Lovetheday. **

**I just want to say thanks to **Mittenzs for telling me about my mistakes. Thank you!****


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, sorry I didn't update yesterday, but I'm updating today :)! Carter will be in this one, so don't worry. This chapter might be slightly weird because Carter and the gang have to meet sometime! As for Quinn, she might wake up in tomorrow's update or a week from now's update; you never know...**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Glee!**

XxXxXx

Carter hated the hospital, well, let's just say he hated all hospitals. He walked down the hallways trying to figure out what to do. He couldn't just leave Quinn in the hospital with-out telling her mom what happened, but her mom hadn't shone up yet…

He was sitting on the bench next to Quinn's room when Rachel came, but of course he didn't know who it was. He went in to explain what had happened to the five visitors Quinn had. He gave Quinn's friends a couple minutes to speak to each other and to Quinn (who was still not awake). Then he went in.

"Hello, I'm Carter," he said eyes closed.

"Hi, I'm Finn," Finn said.

"I'm Santana," Santana said coldly.

"I'm Rachel," with that Cater opened his eyes.

"Urm, I'm Tina," a small girl said.

"I'm Mike," a fit boy next to Tina said.

There was an awkward silence because all of the glee club members now remembered where they had heard the name Carter.

XxXxXx

"Where the hell are we?" Mercedes asked Sugar.

"I don't know..." Sugar told Mercedes.

"Not at the hospital," Sam offered.

"I wonder if everyone else is there by now," Mercedes said sarcastically.

"Maybe, it's been over an hour," Sam laughed like that was the funniest joke ever.

"Too bad this was the only wheelchair accessible car," Artie said smiling.

Rory was laughing really hard, "Sometimes you just got to laugh it off."

Everyone in the car started hysterically laughing; completely forgetting about Quinn, and all of their worries.

XxXxXx

**I wanted to have a cute chapter, so I did it! I have edited this about, let's say, 25 times, so I'm trying! I will update soon, and the next chapter will be about Kurt, Blaine, and Puck. In till next time, Lovetheday! **

**':) ;) :P ;P,' and that's to you, my awesome readers!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I suck at my everyday rule; I'm sorry. I had to go somewhere and it took an hour to get their, I had to stay there for three hours, an half-an-hour to get back (not counting the ice-cream break), and finally when I got back at nine I had to do my homework! So (again) I'm sorry, but for the next couple of days there will be a update everyday (let's see how long I can keep that promise)!**

**Disclaimer: Me NO Glee, sorry. (Suppose to be a caveman person.)**

XxXxXx

Kurt was getting tired of Puck's questions. One they were ridiculous, and two he didn't know how to answer (or what the answer was) for most of them.

"Will Quinn be okay?" Puck asked once again.

"For the fifth and last time we _do_ _not _know!" Kurt said angrily.

"Sorry for wanting to know if my friend is okay," Puck said pulling out his phone.

"Don't be so hard on him; we all care for Quinn," Blaine said trying to clam Kurt down.

"Um, hi Rachel, are you at the hospital yet?" Puck said into his receiver.

"Yes," Rachel sounded as if she had been crying.

"Well... I just wanted to know if Quinn's going to you know," Puck twitched, "make it."

"Yes, I think so," Rachel sobbed into the phone.

"Sorry, bye," Puck didn't want to hear any more than 'Quinn is fine'.

Kurt pulled into the hospital about five minutes later.

"We're here," Kurt said knowing Puck wasn't paying much attention.

"Oh, we are," Puck seemed almost sad to be there.

"Yes, we are!" Blaine said jumping out of Kurt's car.

They walked down the hallway looking for room 38 (Rachel had texted Kurt the room number). Once they found it they opened the door.

"Hi," Puck said walking in.

"Oh… hi," Santana said sorrow dripping from her voice, "she hasn't woken up yet."

"Okay," Kurt nodded.

"Hello, I'm Carter," Puck hadn't noticed the extra man in the corner.

"Oh," Puck said the name popping into his mind, _He did this to Quinn._

XxXxXx

**Sorry for the day late, and the short chapter. One more thing, Happy Leap Day! I don't know if you celebrate it, but I don't ;). Thanks for reading, Lovetheday**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow, I broke my promise fast. Sorry…**

**Disclaimer: I will NEVER own Glee- I just wanted to make that clear.**

XxXxXx

They were all nervous, so, when the doctor came in they were all on the edge of their seats.

"Ummm, hello," the doctor, Vick, said awkwardly.

"Yes?" Puck asked.

"Well, before anything I just want to say that Quinn is so lucky to have friends like you-" Vick was cut off.

"Just get to the point," Santana said in an annoyed voice.

"Quinn's going to be okay, but will not be the same. Physically and most likely emotionally unstable," Vick said trying to keep the bored tone to his voice.

"It's my fault. It's _all _my fault!" Rachel said crying as Finn swapped his arm over Rachel's shoulder.

"No it isn't; it 's stupid Carter's fault," Puck said for Carter had left the room a half-an-hour ago.

"Well, Quinn has a broken arm, leg and a few broken ribs," Vick said.

"What?" Puck asked. _This jackass comes in here and tells us __that__ is no big deal._

"And a concussion," Vick had no emotion an till then.

"What the _hell?_!" Santana yelled at the doctor.

"Hi, sorry we're la-" Sugar had noticed what they were talking about, "sorry."

XxXxXx

**I am so sorry about how late I am! I will try to update again tomorrow, Lovetheday.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A short chapter for anyone who might read this…**

**Disclaimer: Yo NO Glee propia.**

XxXxXx

The car crash played over and over in her dreams. The weird thing was that it was in third person, like Quinn was a ghost going back in time.

_I'm dead,_ the words crossing in big letters every so often in Quinn's dreams.

"Just wake-up already!" Quinn heard a foggy voice say. She recognized the voice as soon as she heard him.

_Puck, _Quinn thought, then tried to say, "Help! Puck!"

Puck could not hear Quinn, but saw her twitch a little, like she was in pain.

"Is poor Quinny okay?" Puck asked is a gross cutesy voice.

"No!" Quinn yelled in her head. "No, I'm not Noah!"

"Is she okay?" Quinn could hear Santana ask.

"I don't know. Maybe the doctors should put more of this crap on her," Puck said.

_Wait doctors, 'this crap', what is Puck talking about? _Quinn thought.

"Yea, um, doctors she needs more medicine, and whatever this is," Quinn heard Santana joke.

"At least she's alive," Puck said in a unsatisfactorily sad tone.

"I'm alive!" Quinn screamed in victory. "Thank you god in heaven, and on earth."

XxXxXx

**Sorry if the ending sounds churchy, but I just can imagine Quinn doing that.**

**In other news, I am moving my updates to every-other-day, just do there are no promises. I might do updates a little earlier each day, but that's my goal.**

**Xoxo,**

**Lovetheday**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! I'm finally back! I've had a hectic week, so, sorry for being MIA. This is a filler chapter (as was the last one). But I need filler chapters in till I get o the juicy parts, and I'm not there quite yet. **

**Disclaimer: ****我不知道自己的欢乐合唱团 ****(in Chinese this means: I don't own Glee.)**

XxXxXx

_Help! Get me out of this hell hole, _Quinn's mother thought.

Judy had been at the hospital for a long time, just waiting out the clock. She was currently debating with herself if (or not) to call her ex husband and tell him about Quinn.

"Miss, are you okay?" Judy heard a little girl about six say.

"Yes," Judy said putting on her best fake smile.

"Really? You don't look okay," the girl said with a sad smile.

"Yea, I'm fine. Just a bad week," Judy snapped.

"Really? My grandpa had a seizure," the girl said with a frown on her face.

"I'm sorry," Judy said frowning.

"It's okay. Why are you here?" the girl asked.

"Wow! Why do you ask so many questions?" Judy asked.

"'Cause I can. You never answered. Why… are… you… here?" the girl said taking a breath after every word.

"Because I am," Judy said firmly.

XxXxXx

**Sorry for such a short chapter. Thank you for reading.**

**Love y'all,**

**Lovetheday**


	11. Author's Note! Please read!

**Sorry! This is not a new chapter! I just wanted to say this story is on a break for a while. I _have not_ forgotten about this story; I just haven't gotten to it. Yes, it's toke me about a month to write this note and I'm sorry about that too! I will write a new chapter _soon_! Please just don't give up hope (if you haven't already). I just need more ideas and that kind of stuff... _I WILL WRITE A NEW CHAPTER IN A FEW WEEKS... __PROBABLY- _yeah I will. Sorry about no updates, but there will be some soon!**

**Love u all,**

**Lovetheday**


	12. Chapter 11

**I'm _so _sorry about no updates in, um… about two whole months! Please forgive me for no updates! D:**** For all of you guys, 'cause I officially suck. _SORRY! _**

**Disclaimer: ****איך****טאָן****ניט****אייגן****גלי****! ****איך****ווונטש****איך****האבן****כאָטש**** ... ('I don't own Glee! I wish I did though…' in Yiddish.)**

XxXxXx

Quinn's mother, Judy, was still outside of Quinn's room, talking to the girl.

"What's your name ma'am?" the girl asked.

"Judy. What's yours?" Judy was acting just like a little girl herself.

"Kala. I love your earrings." Kala shifted. "Why are ya here…?"

"Because of my daughter…" Judy sniffled her nose.

"Ooh, I'm sorry. Is she okay?" Kala paused; trying to tell Judy to talk.

Judy was silent.

"Oh." Kala's eyes went all big. "I'm _sooooooooo _sorry!"

"It's okay. She'll probably be okay."

"What's her name?" Kala asked, trying to cut the awkwardness.

"Quinn."

"That's my cats name!"

"How old are you Kala?" Judy asked, weirdly, almost robotic.

"Eight and three fourths!" Kala was all cheery again. "How old are you?"

"Old." Judy didn't want to say her age, and she didn't care how much Kala would beg.

But Kala didn't beg. She just said, "Okay! Since we're bestest friend now, can I visit Quinny. Quinny, ha! I just made that up.

_But she's _my _Quinny, _Judy thought.

XxXxXx

**So… that was a short chapter… Did you like it? Or no? I'm thinking I'll update every 2-3 weeks. Homework has caught up on me…**

**:D,**

**Lovetheday**


End file.
